


Let Me Help You

by AliceMayWrite



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMayWrite/pseuds/AliceMayWrite
Summary: Leslie comes down with something, and Ron (not so) begrudingly steps in.
Relationships: Leslie Knope & Ron Swanson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Things Are Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could count as a missing scene? Everything else is still gonna happen but we can assume this is just after they break up I suppose and before they got back together  
> (also I really love Leslie and Ben as a couple, this is purely a friendship fic)

Ron checked the secret compartment in the roof above his desk. The fresh meat from last night’s hunt was resting safely inside. When he got home he would cook up a banquet, just for getting through another week in this god-forsaken government job.  
He leaned to look out at the office. He spotted Tom storming out of the back room which he and Leslie shared as a working space. Ron frowned as he spotted Tom beelining towards his office and let out an audible groan. He quickly stood and locked the door, before shutting the blinds for good measure. Not today.  
Still, Tom quickly set to tapping persistently on the door.

 _“Rooooooon!”_  
“Go away. I’m working.”  
A silence. And then: “No you’re not, do you think I’m stupid?”  
“Can’t you pester somebody else?”  
“Nobody else is here! April and Andy are chasing a racoon outside and Jerry is trapped under something heavy in the stockroom.”  
“What about Donna?”  
“Donna is shopping!”  
Obviously. “What about Knope?”  
“She’s the person I’m coming to complain about!”

That got Ron’s attention. He groaned again, before standing and unlocking the door, returning to his desk as Tom hurried in and shut the door behind him.  
“Thanks, Ronny.”  
“Never call me that again.”  
“Listen- Knope is really sick. But she won’t listen to me and go home!”  
Ron stared him down. Tom fidgeted slightly with his sequined blazer.  
“I don’t care about her,” Tom said finally. “I just don’t want to get sick. Jean Ralphio and I are going to Snakehole Lounge later to try out my new perfume. It’s got real tiger pheromones in it, so the ladies will definitely be all over me!”

Ron let that comment wash over him, it really was the best way when it came to literally any employee in the building.  
“Are you suggesting that I talk to Leslie, a grown woman, and tell her how to live her life? The way I see it, if she’s doing less work then that’s a win for everybody.”  
“That’s the thing- she’s doing way too much and I swear she will literally die if she does any more.” A long silence. “Ron?”  
“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Tom. You are excused.”  
Tom let out a long sigh, a smile on his face. He then left through the other door and ran down the corridor to god knows where. Hopefully to free Jerry, but Ron didn’t really have an opinion on the subject.  
  
He slowly made his way over to the adjacent office, where he got a glimpse of blonde hair. When he got closer, he saw that Leslie was slumped over the desk with her head on her folded arms. This was very different to the usual ball of energy he was used to. Sighing, Ron walked in.  
“Knope.”  
“Ugh-” Leslie lifted her head. “Ron?”  
“That is correct. What are you doing?” “Isn’t it obvious? I’m finishing my report.”  
“Are you now?” Ron watched as Leslie’s eyes drifted to the computer, where an empty document lay open.  
“Oh.”  
“Why aren’t you at home?” Leslie tried to smile, and Ron realised how pale she was.  
“Why would I be at home?” Ron tried a different tack.  
“Have you spoken to the Nurse recently?”  
“Ann is visiting her family. Her sister had a baby. I only left her fifteen voicemails.”  
“Leslie,” Ron said, cutting to the point. “You look like death. You need to go home.”

Leslie groaned again, before shifting herself fully upright. After a few seconds she moved to stand up, letting out a constant, persistent groan as she did so. She got to standing, Ron wincing the entire time. This display was not amusing.  
“See? Perfectly f-” Ron watched as she shut her eyes, trying to get her balance. And then she swayed, and Ron had to quickly move and catch her as she pitched forwards, a dead weight in his arms.  
“Knope. Knope?” She didn’t answer.  
Ron sighed softly, feeling a stab of worry. She was only being held upright thanks to him, so he made a quick decision before gathering her in his arms and taking her to his office. He deposited her on the bench, before draping his coat over her. After thinking for a second, he left the room to go and get a cup of water from the water cooler. When he returned, Leslie was groaning and blinking up at the ceiling.

“Ron?” she asked quietly.  
Ron held out the water, which she took and, thankfully, drank. He watched her impassively as she drank it all, and then took the cup from her, throwing it in the bin.  
“Did you paint your walls?” she asked before he could break the silence. “They’re… changing colour. Did you get… colour changing walls?”  
“No.”  
“Oh.” Another silence. And then: “What happened?”  
“You fainted.”  
“Did you carry me here?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.” A pause. “Thank you.”  
Ron tried really hard not to smile. The Swansons as a family liked very few things- hunting and alcohol being one of the two. He didn’t know how, but something about his polar opposite has wormed her way into his heart. He considered her a close work associate, and he didn’t like to see her unwell. He decided to tell her as such.

“You need to look after yourself,” he said slowly. “I detest to admit it, but you’re very good at your job. You can only be so good when you’re collapsing all over the place.” She opened her mouth, her face scrunched up, and he held up his hand. “You know I’m right.”  
Leslie sighed softly. “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to go home, because since I broke up with Ben… it’s been weird.”  
Ron frowned. “You shouldn’t do that. Ben wouldn’t want you to do that.”  
Leslie shrugged sadly. “I’ve been working longer to try and get my mind off it, and I guess it all caught up with me.”  
Ron nodded slowly. “Will you be alright at home this weekend?”  
Leslie was still very pale. Had she lost weight? It was hard to tell. Ron hated seeing her like that.  
“I… I don’t know if I want to be at home right now,” she admitted in a tiny voice, but then she was shaking herself. “Who am I kidding? I’ll be fine. The walk back will do me good.”  
“Nonsense.” Ron found himself speaking before he could properly think first. “You can come back with me.”  
Leslie’s eyes widened and she grinned. This was the first time she had seemed like herself all day. “Ron Swanson! Are you sure?”

 _This is it, Ron. Your chance to back out._  
“Yes.”  
Ron checked the clock. It was just before five. Time to leave in his eyes.  
He stood up, and Leslie slowly followed him. Ron held out his arm and let her grab it. She still seemed really shaky. Ron made a mental note to pick up some waffles on the way home for them to eat.


	2. A Turn For The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little better as Ron tries to convince Leslie to take a break.

Ron got the waffles much swifter than it took to get Leslie to stay in the car.  
“But Ron-”  
“No.”  
Leslie scrunched up her face at him.  
“We’re not sitting inside. You could be contagious.”  
While that was a valid point, Ron also didn’t really want to see Leslie struggling to walk again, as well as not wanting to tire her out. But he would stick with the contagious thing so as to not embarrass the disappointed woman in front of him.  
“Fine.” She looked away, and Ron felt a pang of guilt.  
“Wait here.”  
“Ron- Ron!” Ron was walking away from the car when he stopped and turned, trying not to look annoyed.  
“Yes?”  
“Can you get mine with extra whipped cream?” Her eyes were shining now, and Ron sighed slightly.  
“Of course. I’ll be back.”

The transaction was quick, and soon Ron was leaving JJ’s Diner with a to-go bag. He reached the car and saw that Leslie was asleep with her head against the window.  
Ron quietly got in the car, but Leslie leapt awake when he put the key in the ignition.  
“I can smell waffles. Are they here?!”  
“They’re here.”  
“Did you get me four as I requested?”  
“There is nothing I would like more than to spend my hard earned money on multiple waffles.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“…Yes.”  
“Ron! Thank you so much. Can I eat one in the car?”  
“…Fine.”

Leslie spent the car journey eating the waffle, and excitedly pointing at empty lots that she was thinking of turning into a park. Ron just hummed in agreement, concentrating on the road.  
He did notice, however, that she became less and less talkative as the ride went on, and by the time they had reached his cabin, she was silent.  
Ron turned to her and saw that she was looking down at her lap, staring at the last scrap of the waffle that remained uneaten in the polystyrene box.  
“Are you going to finish it?” She didn’t answer. “Leslie?”  
“Oh! Sorry. Erm…” she fumbled with her hands slightly, before closing the lid. “I will later.”  
Ron exhaled through his nose. “Very well.”

Ron led Leslie to the door of the cabin despite her protest- she wasn’t steady on her feet, and the last thing he wanted was her to fall and land in one of his many bear traps.  
They reached the cabin door and once he opened it, Ron indicated for Leslie to sit on the sofa.  
She did so, and Ron put the rest of the waffles in the kitchen- they were a stark contrast to the pile of venison that was waiting to be cooked.  
“Thank you,” she said quietly, when he handed her a cup of tea, before sitting on the other sofa.  
“How long do you want to stay for?” Ron asked. Leslie’s eyes widened.  
“Ron, I know you like your personal space. I don’t want to intrude. I’ll take a power nap and then I can be on my way.” Ron sighed.  
“Leslie, I don’t think this is just about the break-up.” Leslie didn’t say anything, so he continued. “I think you’ve been struggling to take care of yourself for a long time and this happened because of it. I’m not saying I want to baby you, because you’re a grown and capable woman, but I do think I want to… keep an eye on you.”  
“Ron…”  
“You are welcome to stay here for the weekend.” It was the safest place to be.  
“Thank you, Ron,” she said quietly.  
“You’re welcome.  
“Luckily for me,” Leslie said after a pause. “I always keep two changes of clothes in my handbag. In case I get invited to Joe Biden’s office on short notice and I need to panic.”  
Ron almost laughed. “That is lucky.” 

She quickly changed into comfy clothes, and soon got about to complaining that Ron had “no decent video tapes to go with his crappy VCR.” If anybody else had said this, Ron would have been incredibly irritated, but he knew that Leslie suffered from chronic word diarrhea, and to just let it happen.  
“I don’t tend to watch films that aren’t The Bridge On The River Kwai, Leslie.”  
“Luckily for you, I keep a video tape of The Princess Bride in my bag at all times.”  
Ron grumbled as he set the movie up for her. Leslie was now lying fully on his sofa, her eyes glued to the screen. He was about to leave the house when she looked over at him, her eyes large.

“Aren’t you staying?” Ron indicated to his rifle, that he was holding in his hand.  
“I was going to go and hunt. Give you some space. Plus…” His eyes drifted to the screen, where a young boy was complaining. “This doesn’t seem like my… forte.”  
Leslie nodded slowly, and Ron hated to admit that she looked quite disappointed. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, and slowly returned to the sofa. Leslie’s face lit up, and she squealed.

“Oh Ron, yay!”  
“Does this film have any woodwork in it?”  
“No.”  
“Guns?”  
“No, Ron, it’s set in the past.” She paused in thought. “It does have horses. And sword-fighting.”  
“Fine. I will watch it with you.”  
The two sat in comfortable silence for a long time, with Ron asking the occasional question.  
“Why not just say ‘I love you’? I have never approved of skirting around the point.”  
“Oh, but Ron, it’s not skirting around the point! Saying ‘As You Wish….’ It’s them having their own connection that’s different to everyone else!”  
She stared at him pointedly, as if trying to convey a secret message, and he rolled his eyes.  
“It seems pointless to me.” 

Ron didn’t leave the sofa when Leslie dropped off, which came at about a third of the way in. In fact, he found her light snoring to be quite soothing as he found himself beginning to enjoy the film on display. He hated to admit it, but it was rather pleasant. He even smiled slightly when seeing the Grandfather say “as you wish” to his Grandson at the end- he much preferred to see a familial love than any soppy love story.  
The film ended, and the credits began to roll. Ron turned and saw that Leslie was out for the count, and seemed rather peaceful, so he decided to finally go to hunt.  
He had no idea that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a few more chapters to go I think


	3. Things Get Worse

Ron returned just as the sun was beginning to set. He hadn’t found anything to hunt in that time, but he always found great solace in going outside and appreciating nature.   
One problem was that he couldn’t help but think about Leslie. Had he made the right decision, calling her out like that? She hadn’t seemed to mind, and she always was one to express herself when she wasn’t happy.   
All that being said, he really felt like it had been time to step in. While Ben was burying himself into work, he had the irritatingly positive Chris Traeger to keep him afloat. With the Nurse being away, Leslie needed him to rely on for a while. If Ben saw how Leslie was, he probably couldn’t bear it. Not that is was any of Ron’s business, or that he cared at all what their relationship status was.

All these thoughts were swirling around his head as he quietly entered the cabin and shut the door behind him. Hopefully Leslie was still asleep- she needed it.   
Ron walked around to the sofa and saw that Leslie was, indeed, still asleep, but something was wrong. She looked paler now than she had before, and there was a light sheen of sweat on her brow. He felt her head, and pulled back instantly when he felt a raging temperature.  
“Knope. Knope?” Nothing. Ron shook her shoulder- still nothing. “Leslie?”   
When he didn’t get a reply after the third try, Ron was starting to panic slightly. He walked over to his cabinet where he kept his medical supplies, reserved for if he was injured while hunting- an unlikely possibility, but he was very glad for it now. He found a soft yellow sponge in there, as well as some paracetamol. He ran the sponge under some water and brought it back over to Leslie, putting it gently on her head.   
“Come on, Knope,” Ron tried again. 

***

Leslie was dreaming. She must have been, because there she was, dressed as Princess Buttercup, standing in an ornate bedroom. Leslie moved to the window and gasped at the view. She was in a castle overlooking beautiful rolling hills- kind of like one gigantic park.   
It was utterly idyllic, but something felt wrong- like a prickling at the back of her neck.   
It felt like it was too warm- like the beautiful satin dress was actually sticking to her- keeping her confined. It was hard to breathe, and Leslie found herself starting to panic.   
After what felt like an eternity, she felt an ice cold sensation, and she brought her hand to her head, which was starting to throb. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought of Ann- where was her beautiful princess slash trusted advisor in a time like this? Or Tom, for that matter. 

“Leslie.”

Ron’s voice began to cut through her dream, and she found her the pace of her breathing increasing. Why was Ron’s disembodied voice calling to her? And why was it so goddamn hot.  
She tried to run to the window, but now the hills were on fire, and for some reason Gerry was riding past on a flying unicorn. No- run away from that nightmare!  
Leslie’s dream melted away, the vestiges of the paradise leaving her as she gasped awake, coughing. She was boiling, but also simultaneously freezing? None of it made any sense whatsoever.  
Her vision was blurry, but she could almost make out a figure kneeling next to her, holding something cold and wet onto her forehead.   
“Are you alright?” the gruff voice asked, and Leslie placed it as Ron Swanson.   
Had she been staying in his cabin? All she could remember right now was the dream, still clinging to the edge of her psyche.  
“Leslie?” the voice asked again, and Leslie Knope blinked to clear her vision. 

She looked up at Ron who, if anyone else had looked, had an expression of total indifference on his face. But Leslie knew him better than that- she could see the slight crinkle in his brow; the concern in his eyes.  
“Ron,” she tried to say, but it came out in a whisper. “I’m all wet.” She glanced down. “The couch is wet too- I’m so sorry, Ron-”  
“You wouldn’t wake up,” Ron explained in a stilted voice, effectively cutting her off. He sat back as she slowly rose to sit up, still keeping one hand on the sponge on her forehead. “Are you okay?”  
“I…” Leslie paused to cough- it was dry and nasty, and Ron winced as she finished with a moan. “I don’t know.”   
The two sat in silence for a second. 

“I’m sorry,” Ron said, breaking the silence. “I was gone too long. I didn’t know you were going to get worse.” Leslie’s face softened.  
“Ron, don’t be silly. It’s my stupid fault for letting myself get this bad in the first place.”  
She looked down, and Ron spotted a few tears in her eyes. If she started to cry, things might just start to get a little unbearable for he, Ron Swanson, who hated any display of emotion that wasn’t silence. Along with that, a small part of him hated to see her upset. He would be damned if she started to blame herself. Not today.  
“No,” he said softly. “It’s okay. We can figure this out.”  
“Are you sure?” she asked, looking at him with wide yes. Ron spotted that they were glassy and unfocused- goddammit, he should have predicted she would get worse before she got better.  
“I’m sure,” he replied, removing the sponge from her head. “I’m going to get some fresh ice water. Will you be okay for a second?” She didn’t answer. “Leslie?”  
She still hadn’t answered, and didn’t make any acknowledgement that she had heard him until he lightly touched her shoulder. She jumped, then, and looked at him in surprise.

“Ron? Sorry, I…”  
“I’m just going into the kitchen for a few minutes. Will you be alright?”  
She nodded, and he unwillingly left her side to go and wet the sponge again, as well as prepare a glass of water for the paracetamol. When he returned, Leslie hadn’t moved.  
“Do you think you should call the Nurse?” Ron asked her as she downed the pill.  
“Ann’s busy,” Leslie replied instantly. Ron chuckled.  
“Has that ever stopped you before?” Leslie hesitated, and Ron frowned. “Spit it out, Knope.”  
“I… I don’t want Ann to know I’m struggling,” she practically whispered. “I can’t bother her with this, it’s stupid. I’m stupid.”  
“You’re not stupid,” Ron replied instantly, his frown deepening. “You may need to reorganize your priorities slightly, and put your health first, but she’s your… friend. She won’t mind.”  
Leslie smiled slightly. “I’ll call her tomorrow. Or Sunday. She’s very busy right now.”  
Ron rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Leslie went to lie back down on the sofa, but Ron stopped her with his arm.   
“It’s wet. You should probably take the bed.”  
“Ron, that’s your-”  
“I’ll take the other sofa. Don’t worry.”  
She moved to sit up, but Ron noticed how weak she looked, her face slightly screwed up in irritation.   
“Do you need help?” he asked her softly, and she nodded slowly.   
Ron quickly picked her up, as he had done in the office, and took her into the bedroom.   
“Thanks, Ron,” Leslie said quietly as he deposited her on the bed.  
“Not to worry. Will you be alright? I’ll just be in the next room.”  
“Things will be fine. Thank you.”

***

Things were not fine. And that became distinctly obvious a few hours later, when Leslie woke up in a pool of her own sweat feeling like her brain was boiling out of her skull.  
She blearily looked around.   
“R-” she tried, but the sound wouldn’t come out.   
She sat up, groaning. Had she ever felt worse in her whole life? When she moved, it felt like her brain was working two seconds behind her body, and the whole sensation made her feel very nauseous. It was like drinking a barrel of snake juice.  
God, maybe she should call Ann. Or go to the hospital. Or both.   
“Ron?” she croaked, wincing as her voice made her head pound. Was that how she sounded? God, she had an annoying voice. “Ron?”  
He was asleep, it seemed. Which made sense, because a glance out the window showed that it was well into the night. 

Leslie stood up and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she caught sight of Ron on the sofa, fast asleep.   
Leslie smiled, feeling a surge of affection towards her workplace associate/best friend. It felt different to her (arguably unbeatable) friendship with Ann. Yes, she and Ann could watch films together, and spend hours debating which Harry Potter house they were in (that was more Leslie talking and Ann listening), but with Ron, that silent companionship was something she had really come to enjoy.  
Now she was torn between what to do. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, and he had looked after her all day. Then she remembered that he had told her he would just be in the next room, and she doubted that meant that he wanted her to leave him alone, should she need him.  
She winced a little, feeling the nausea build up. Her head felt like it had caught fire- which actually happened once on a date- but this felt like her whole body was shutting down.  
This wasn’t good- not at all.   
Her brain was starting to feel fuzzy, and it almost felt like she was back in the dream again.   
The next part was confusing- Leslie was aware that she left the doorway and tried to make her way across the room, her heavy, dragging footfalls making her sound like a yeti. But then the world went blurry. Leslie cried out in pain, and she felt herself falling, and then some hands catching her back, and she was gone.


	4. Enter, Ann

Ron was startled awake to the sound of Leslie Knope falling to the ground. Luckily, The Swanson family had excellent reflexes, so he was quick to catch her in his arms. The two of them tumbled to the floor in a sort of weird heap, and Ron cursed loudly.  
He could feel the heat radiating from her, and he immediately felt incredibly guilty. It was clear Leslie had been trying to call out for help, and Ron was cursing the Swanson love for sleep as quickly as he had praised his reflexes.  
“Leslie?” he tried, but she was totally out.   
He quickly stood up and put her on the sofa, before making a quick decision. He found Leslie’s extraordinarily large handbag next to the sofa, and soon he had her phone in his hand. Ron scrunched up his face as he managed to unlock it, and after a few minutes Ron was able to find the emergency contacts- and of course Ann Perkins was the only one.   
Did he really need to do this? Ron glanced at Leslie, who looked like death warmed up on his couch. He took a deep breath before hitting call.  
It answered after three rings.

“Leslie?” a sleepy voice answered. “What's wrong? It’s four in the morning.”  
“Apologies for the late hour,” Ron replied quickly.   
A moment’s silence, and then: “Ron?” Her voice was confused, and slightly aghast, so Ron was quick to interject.  
“It’s not what you think. I have Leslie’s phone because she’s been staying with me this weekend. She was sick and wouldn’t take care of herself, so I opted to look after her at my cabin. The problem is that it’s got quite bad, and she’s unconscious on my couch.”  
“Oh god, okay. I’m only a half hour away from you, I’ll be as quick as I can.”

***

Ann arrived looking tired and disheveled exactly thirty-seven minutes later. Ron had been stood at the door looking out for her, because sitting next to Leslie only made him feel more tense. He had made her as comfortable as he could, but there was not much else he could do to be useful aside from worry.  
“Ron!” Ann exclaimed. “Where is she?”  
“Perkins,” he said as she stepped through the door. “She’s on the sofa.”  
Ann rushed inside. Ron shut the door and watched as Ann knelt next to Leslie, moving the wet sponge off her forehead to feel it.

“Hi. Hey.” Ann whispered gently, brushing Leslie’s damp hair away from her face. No answer- and then Leslie groaned softly. “Leslie. Are you with me?”  
“Ann?” a soft voice asked. “Ann’s here?”   
Ann smiled and put her hand on Leslie’s arm. “I’m here.”  
“Where’s Ron?”   
Ron begrudgingly made his way over to the couch. “I’m here.”  
Leslie’s pale face gave him a smile. “Ron. I’m sorry I passed out again.”  
“You appear to have made it a regular occurrence, Knope,” he replied with a soft sigh.

Ann helped Leslie sit up, before putting an ice pack to her head.   
“Hold this for me,” she asked Ron, who held the ice pack in place as Ann checked Leslie’s blood pressure and temperature. She winced looking at the results.   
“You’ve got a high fever,” she said to Leslie. “Do you feel nauseous?”   
Leslie nodded. “I feel like I’ve just kissed an Eagletonean.” Both Ann and Ron grimaced- that must be bad. Ann sighed.  
“You’re utterly exhausted and your body is really struggling, Les. You’ve got a bad cold, probably because you’ve overworked yourself.”  
“What does that mean?” Leslie asked.   
“It means I can give you some medication, but we need to have a long talk about this once you’re better. Oh, and keep warm and sleep as much as you can. And no work.” Leslie pouted angrily at the news, and Ron had to smile. 

Soon, Ann was helping Leslie into bed, with Ron standing at the door.  
“Ann, I’m sorry you had to come here,” Leslie said with some of her usual vigor. “And I’m sorry Ron, for making you put up with me.”   
"I believe it was me who made you come here, Leslie," Ron said gruffly. Leslie shrugged.  
"Still. I feel bad."   
Her two friends looked at each other before shaking their heads.  
“You needed us,” Ann said quickly. “Besides, I missed you. It’s good to see you.”  
“It’s good to see you too Ann, you radiant wildflower goddess,” Leslie announced, her words slightly slurred. Ann smiled.  
"Any time."

Neither of them were surprised when Leslie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ron and Ann dragged themselves to the sofa and plonked down.   
“Thank you for coming,” Ron said after a short while.   
“She’s my best friend,” Ann replied. “Thank you for looking after her all this time.”  
“I’m her close workplace associate,” Ron shot back, making Ann laugh.  
“To be honest, I’m a little bitter she didn’t call me first.”  
“She refused. She didn’t want to ruin your weekend.” Ann chuckled softly.  
“She always puts everyone else first.”  
“And never looks after herself,” Ron added. “Its not my place, but this was a long time coming. The breakup just made it worse. Once she’s better we need to make sure she’s looking after herself.”  
“Or the whole city will fall to pieces,” Ann said in a candid voice, and the two of them chuckled again.

They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes, before Ron stretched.  
“Are you here for the night, Perkins?” Ron asked Ann.   
“If you don’t mind,” Ann replied. “I’ve texted my sister- I’ll go back to see her tomorrow evening, probably. When things have calmed down.” Ron nodded slowly. “But don’t worry,” Ann added. “I’ll share with Leslie. Keep her out of trouble.”  
“Fair enough. If you don’t mind, then, I want to return to my sofa.”  
“Goodnight, Ron.”  
“Goodnight, Ann.”


	5. As You Wish

Leslie woke up slowly. She had no idea what time it was, but she felt fifteen times better than she had at four in the morning.  
All the memories came back, then, and she found herself cringing. She didn’t know what was worse- scaring Ron so much he dragged Ann here, or Ann actually leaving and coming here as a result.  
She remembered being put to bed, and since then there were blurry, half-memories of her temperature being checked, and gentle voices. She was given water to drink before being allowed to return to sleep. That memory, surprisingly, didn’t leave her embarrassed. Instead, she had woken up now with an insane sense of love for her two best friends.  
Leslie turned over and saw Ann, who was sat on the bed and reading a book. Leslie noted that her side of the bed was made, and Ann was dressed, so it probably wasn’t the morning anymore.  
Since she had a few separate memories of the day- albeit, fuzzy ones- morning was long gone.  
She watched as Ann put the book down and smiled at her.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?”  
“Better, thank you. What time is it?”  
“It’s five in the evening,” Ann said with a laugh. “You’ve slept for hours. Don’t worry, I’ve been checking your vitals- you’re doing okay.”  
“Oh my god, it’s the evening? And you stayed?” Ann chuckled softly, before putting a thermometer in Leslie’s mouth. “Umgh- okay.”  
“Of course I stayed,” Ann replied after she looked at her temperature. “And it’s a good thing I did- you’re already loads better.”  
“I have the best nurse in Pawnee looking after me,” Leslie replied with a smile.  
The two hugged, squeezing each other tightly.  
“Don’t think this means you can go back to work on Monday,” Ann said as they pulled away. “You might feel better now, but you never know.”  
Leslie groaned, and Ann rolled her eyes. 

“I’m serious, Les, we’re worried about you. You’ve spent too long not looking after yourself, and it ends now.”  
“Oh Ann, you caring ball of sunshine. You know I can’t work less, I’d literally die of boredom.”  
Ann laughed. “I’m sure you’d find more things to do, like sleeping for longer than four hours a night.” Leslie winced, and Ann immediately felt bad. “I’m sorry, Leslie, but I can’t stand by and watch something like this happen to you. I mean, the fact that even Ron Swanson was worried enough to bring you here to keep an eye on you… does that not speak massive levels for you?”  
Leslie considered what Ann was saying. It was true that Ron rarely got involved in people’s personal lives, and the fact that he invited her to the cabin- which was strictly an undisclosed location to most of the department- was really quite sweet.  
“He cares about you,” Ann added. “We all do. And we’re worried.”  
“Okay,” Leslie said finally. “Okay, you’re right.”  
Ann sighed in relief, and the two hugged again.  
“Look, I need to go back to my sister’s. I just wanted to make sure you were okay- and resting.”  
“I will, Ann, I promise.”

Leslie watched from the bed as Ann packed her things.  
“Have you seen much of Ron today?” she asked. Ann hesitated.  
“Yeah, he’s out hunting.” Leslie frowned.  
“Ann. Ann. What is it?” Ann rolled her eyes.  
“Nothing, I promise.” Leslie paled.  
“He’s not sick, is he?” Ann was quick to shut that down.  
“Of course not,” she replied hurriedly. “Unless you count being sick with worry.”  
Leslie looked down at the duvet, ashamed. Ann bit her lip.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”  
“No, you’re right. You’re both here because I can’t function properly for some reason! It’s literally baffling, you’d think eating waffles for breakfast every day would make me healthy, like, all the time.”  
“As a nurse I can’t support that lifestyle,” Ann said with a small smile. “I’m sorry for being harsh. And we meant it last night when we said we didn’t mind. We just can’t believe it got this bad.”

“Ron was right,” Leslie mumbled. “I don’t look after myself.”  
Ann pulled her in for a hug, which Leslie happily accepted. “We’re here to help you. Now, I need to go back to my sister’s- will you be okay?”  
Leslie nodded. “I’ll just nap on the sofa. Once Ron’s back I’m sure he’ll have his own stern words for me.” Ann shrugged.  
“I don’t know, he’s been quiet. Quieter than usual. I have no idea what he’ll say.”  
Leslie shuddered- wow, her boss was going to tell her off for something actually justified- that wasn’t a good feeling.  
“I wonder if it will be worse than the time I shot him in the head.”  
Ann frowned. “Tom shot him in the head- you just took the blame.”  
“Oh yeah!” Leslie said brightly. “Well, if he gets too mean, I’ll bring that up!”

***

Ann helped Leslie onto the couch and gave her one last check over before she left. Leslie was quick to swear she was okay, but Ann reminded her that “she looked like ass last night.”  
Once that was out the way, and Ann had left her (after Leslie thanked her at least fifteen times) soon Leslie was dozing. It was light, and she felt comfortable lying there. She could hear the distant sounds of the wind in the trees, and in the distance there was the sweet sound of birds.  
She was half awake when Ron returned, opening the door as quietly as possible. Leslie sat up to greet him.  
“Ron- hi.”  
Ron gave her a small nod. “Knope.”  
He then walked into the kitchen, and Leslie pouted slightly, a weird feeling in her chest. He was being a lot less friendly than he had been yesterday. Okay, so maybe she collapsed on him last night, but was that not all water under the bridge? Tom had shot the man and they still talked!  
She sat back down, confused. Was Ron upset because she had stayed here too long? Had she crossed the line somehow? It didn’t make sense.  
Before she could do anything else, however, Ron appeared beside her, with a fresh glass of water. Leslie beamed at him. “Thank you, Ron.”  
He then silently sat down beside her. She waited a few painfully awkward seconds before deciding to address the situation.

“Are you mad at me?”  
A beat of silence. And then: “No.”  
“Are you sure? Have I stayed here too long?”  
“No.”  
“What is it then, Ron? I’m confused.”  
Ron sighed. “I was worried, Leslie. I thought you wouldn’t wake up last night. I nearly called an ambulance, but the Nurse assured me that you were on the mend.”  
“And you didn’t want a load of EMT people in here, am I right?” Leslie said with an awkward laugh.  
“I would have let them come in. I hated seeing you like that- it was... disconcerting.”  
Leslie let out a short breath. “Wow, Ron.”  
“I know. What have I become?”  
Leslie reached across to squeeze his arm. “You’ve always been a good workplace associate, Ron.”  
Ron smiled at her. Or rather, his lip quirked up very slightly, but for Ron that was like a big hug.

“For the record,” Leslie continued, “I’m sorry that things got so bad back there.”  
“You’re not to blame for being ill.”  
“But I am- you know I am and you’re just trying to be nice!”  
“You caused the illness, yes, but did you expect to get a high fever and collapse? Of course not. You just do your job and help everyone and take on all their problems, so these things happen to you. You need to look after yourself more, but only because you spend ninety-nine percent of the day doing things to benefit others.”  
Leslie sat back, amazed, as Ron finished his speech.  
“Ron Swanson,” she said fondly. Ron just chuckled.  
“That’s all I’ll say on the matter. Except for the fact that, and don’t take this the wrong way, but I would not like to see you stay at this cabin for this reason again.”  
“Neither would I,” Leslie said with a laugh. She still had a headache, and she wasn’t recovered overnight, so she lay back down as Ron disappeared.

“Oh!” she said, sitting up again. She ignored the headrush to get sights on Ron, who had paused on his way to the kitchen.  
“Yes?”  
“Can I have the waffles from Friday? Even if they’re in the trash, I don’t mind eating trash waffles.” Ron seemed to look off into the middle distance, like he was making intense eye contact with nobody, before looking back to her.  
“As you wish.”  
Leslie froze. Ron immediately looked like he wanted to die. After a second he spluttered out a second statement: “It was a reference to the motion picture you made me endure.”  
“I got the reference,” Leslie said softly, a grin slowly spreading on her face.  
Ron just looked away and headed into the kitchen.

Approximately three minutes later, Ron returned with the waffles stacked up on a plate. They still looked good- and the cream was still intact- so Leslie was very pleased. Then again, she had just admitted that she would have eaten them if they had come out the trash, but she wasn’t sure how confidently she could have followed through with that promise.  
“Thanks Ron!” Leslie said with vigor, taking the plate off him with a grin.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Leslie gave him one last smile, before Ron walked around the sofa to sit on the other side of her.  
“You’re staying?” Leslie asked in surprise. “You don’t want to… hunt again? Or build a cabin?”  
“I did all of that while you were sleeping,” Ron shot back, neither confirming nor denying if he had genuinely built a cabin while she was out.  
“That’s fun!” Leslie replied, choosing to believe that he had indeed built another cabin. “We can watch another film!”

Ron put on Bridge On The River Kwai, simply because there were no other VHS tapes, but Leslie didn’t mind because not only was it his turn to choose, but the film was quite boring so she didn’t struggle to fall back to sleep.  
At some point, her head fell onto Ron’s shoulder, and Ron froze, not sure what to do. Over the course of the film she leaned more and more on him, until she was practically snuggled into him.  
“Knope,” Ron whispered once the film had ended. “Knope.”  
A silence. Ron felt a jolt of panic. No- it couldn’t be like before. The Nurse had promised.  
He was about to curse very loudly, but then Leslie blinked slowly and yawned, looking up at him.  
“Oh- sorry,” she said, still yawning. “You’re very comfy, Ron. You’re like a big teddy bear.”  
“Indeed.”  
She sat back then, and it was a good thing, too, because Ron let out a very obvious sigh of relief. 

This did show one thing, though. She was on the mend. And she was going to be more careful in the future. Hopefully, soon, she would be able to still bring that signature Leslie Knope-ness into everything she did, but she would also be able to take care of herself.  
It would be a hard battle, and she was as stubborn as they come, but Ron knew that he wasn’t going to abandon her now. Not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's the end! I've been really enjoying this dynamic, so I'll definitely be writing more fics with these two!!

**Author's Note:**

> rewatching this show reminds me of how cute the friendships are <3


End file.
